The Truth About Neji
by michaela-uzumaki
Summary: Everyone thinks that Neji is a genius...well in this totally random story he proves that how he acts in front of the camera and when the camera is off is noticeably different.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This first chapter might seem a little weird but trust me it gets better.

Just so you know this is written in my sister's point of view.

* * *

Neji and I were walking down a path in the forest right outside of the Leaf Village.

"What's up?" Neji said.

"Nothing." I replied.

"That's cool."

(A few awkward moments of silence passed)

"How was your morning?" He then asked.

"Good." I said.

"That's cool."

(Then, even more awkward moments of silence passed)

"So where do you live?" Neji asked.

"Why…?" I wondered.

"Just because."

So just to be nice I gave him my address. Even though it did creep me out that he asked. Then we heard a very faint noise, so we followed it. As we got closer, I realized it was music playing. We kept walking until we saw a light pink cottage in the middle of the pathway. I wondered what a little cottage was doing there. But then I realized that that was where the music was coming from. I asked Neji to use his byakugan to see what was inside the cottage.

"No!" He screamed.

"Come on Neji."

"NO!"

"Fine!" I said annoyed as I turned away from him.

Then all of a sudden the wind started to blow, and Tenten came up.

"Hey Adriana, like my wind? I just had it installed." She said.

"Ummm…sure" I replied.

"What's this cottage doing here…because there was a tree stump here yesterday." Tenten asked.

I raised an eyebrow "Umm…"

She turned to me. "Want to check it out?"

"I guess so." I said nervously.

Tenten started to open the door. But I told her not too.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked sternly.

"What about Neji!?"

"Oh, we won't need him."

"Why not!?"

"That's why." She said as she pointed past me.

So to see what she was pointing at, I turned around. Neji was standing right behind me spinning in circles. I was defiantly shocked at his stupidity, and not expecting it.

"What is he doing?" I questioned as I turned back around to Tenten.

"Oh, he acts like this all the time. You see, on camera he's a genius, but off camera he's a complete idiot." Tenten said impatiently. "Come on, let's just go without him. He'll probably be doing that for hours."

So we just left him there and Tenten and I went in. When we opened the door there was nothing in the front room, the music was coming from upstairs. As we both walked upstairs, we were worried as to what might be up there. Ten-Ten slowly opened the door (very slowly).

"Just open it!" I whispered.

So she slammed the door open, and we were both surprised at what we saw.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know my sister Adriana made this up and wrote it. I'm taking any credit for it, all I did was put it up here and that's it.

Adriana's idea for this story came from a weird dream that she had a while ago. I then told her that we should make it into a story.

Please REVIEW we would like to know what you think so far.


	2. Tea parties and burgers!

"Just open it!" I whispered.

So she slammed the door open, and we were both surprised at what we saw. Sitting around a small table on pink fluffy pillows were…

"Oh my god, hi Adriana!"

Rock Lee and Gai. They were having a tea party. Tenten and I were both VERY shocked. Then Lee ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Um…hi Lee." I answered slowly as I hugged him back.

"Lee what's going on?" Tenten asked.

"We're having a tea party. Would you like to join us?" He answered.

Then Gaara came skipping into the room in slow motion as he was sparkling, and holding a basket of flowers.

"GAARA!" Lee screamed with joy.

"LEE!

Then Gaara ran over to Lee and gave him a hug.

"Guess what? I brought cookies!" Yelled Gaara holding the basket. But the thing was, when he held up the basket, the flowers were gone. In their place were cookies.

"What the…" I started to say, but then I got cut off because we heard someone scream as they were running up the stairs.

"GAARA!!"

Naruto burst into the room, his face was red, and he was very angry.

"Gaara you were supposed to wait for us at the front gates!" Naruto complained. Behind him, Sasuke slowly walked in.

"Oh, it's okay Naruto. As long as he made it here safely, that's all that really matters." Sasuke said. Then he put his arm around Naruto's waist. "Calm down."

"You're right Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto sighed. Then he put his arm around Sasuke's neck. Gai got up from his seat.

"So, will you two ladies be joining us today?" He asked as he opened his arms and started walking towards us.

"Um…no we're good, but thanks for asking." Said Tenten nervously.

"Uh…yeah we better go." I said as I backed up towards the door. "Let's go!" I grabbed Tenten by the arm and ran out.

We rushed as fast as we could down the stairs. Then I opened the front door so we could hurry up and leave, but I got stopped because Neji was lying on the ground right in front of it. We looked down at him and saw that he was waving his arms and legs around.

"I'm making a snow angel!" He grinned.

The only problem was that…there was no snow!

"Well I gotta go." Said Tenten. She waved and walked off

"See ya!" I yelled back to her. "Come on Neji, let's go back to the village."

"OK!" He stopped flailing about and got up. Then the both of us walked back into the Leaf Village. Then we passed Ichiraku Ramen.

"Wait!" Neji demanded anxiously. "I want a burger!"

"A burger?" I asked stunned.

"With onion rings!" He replied.

"Umm…ok…why not."

So we both walked into Ichiraku Ramen and sat down.

"Can you please make him a burger?" I asked sweetly.

The owner looked at me puzzled. I knew something was wrong because he didn't move.

"What's a burger?" He asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh umm…I'm so sorry." I felt kinda embarrassed. "Come Neji, let's go."

"NO! I want a burger!"

"We don't have those here!" The man said. I could tell by his voice that he was getting annoyed.

"Make me a burger!" Neji demanded.

"I told you…we don't have those here!"

Neji started banging his fists on the table.

"I WANT A BURGER!!" He yelled as loud as he could. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you please just make him a burger?!" I asked with despair. The guy looked at me, rolled his eyes, and turned around to make Neji a burger. I needed some fresh air. So I stepped out of the building. Then I looked up and saw Tenten sitting on a bench across the street. I ran over to her.

"Tenten, what's wrong with Neji?" I needed to know.

"What do you mean _what's wrong with Neji_?" she asked as she looked baffled at me.

"Why does he act like he has ADD?"

* * *

A/N Yays 2nd Chapter is now up...please read and review so I know if we should continue the story.

Hope yall enjoy the story.

* * *


End file.
